You Want a What For Your Birthday?
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: Slash! Shawn/Bret/Hunter. Shawn makes a very unusual request for a birthday present, and Bret delievers. The result is a whole lot of smut!


A/N: Ok ok I know this may seem kinda random but I couldn't help it. I did this because of a survey and because I always wondered what would happen if Shawn, Bret, and Hunter got together for some very odd reason. Enjoy everybody! Now I just have one thing left to say...HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHAWNY!

Disclaimer: I have never owned anyone mentioned in this fic and I probably never will. They all own themselves and are partially owned by Vince.

Summary: Bret is stunned after hearing Shawn's very odd request for a birthday present, but he reluctantly gives his heartbreaker what he wants. Who knows, it might work out well for him too. Slash! Shawn/Bret/Hunter

* * *

Bret couldn't believe what he was hearing. He asks him one innocent question and gets the one answer he never would have thought of in a million years. Of course this was Shawn, so he should have learned by now to always expect the unexpected.

"You want a what for your birthday?"

Shawn smiled sweetly at him, "A threesome."

He instantly pulled him into his arms and began slowly kissing his neck. "Are you trying to tell me something here, sweetheart? Am I not doing a good enough job for you?"

Shawn couldn't help but moan as Bret's hands joined his lips, sliding under his shirt, rubbing circles on his stomach before moving up to ghost over his nipples. "N-no! You're ah- amazing in bed!"

Smirking, Bret pulled away, leaving a disappointed and pouting Shawn in front of him. "Well then where did you get the idea for this?"

He smiled seductively at his older lover, "It's just something I've always wanted to do, but I never brought it up with anyone besides you. It's only for night, unless...you want to do it again."

Bret stood silent for a few moments with a thoughtful look on his face before smirking at Shawn, "So who did you want as your present?"

Shawn grinned and hugged him tightly, "You have three weeks, so surprise me."

"I'll do my best."

"Great! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match right now." He gave him a quick peck on the lips before rushing out the door. "I'll see you after the show!"

As soon as the door closed Bret sighed, "What have I gotten myself into now?" When he was about to exit the room the door opened and Hunter entered. He was one of the new arrivals too the roster and quickly fell in with Shawn and his kliq. It was obvious to everyone that he had taken a special liking to Shawn, and he couldn't help but think that he might have a little competition on his hands, but he quickly threw that idea out the window.

Now he figured he might be able to use Hunter's attraction to Shawn to his advantage. Bret stepped back to allow him to enter the room. "You're just the person I wanted to see."

The blonde man looked at him skeptically, "What could you possibly want to see me about?"

Bret chuckled, "Just relax. There's no need for hostilities. I need your help with something."

"My help? For what?"

"Shawn's birthday present."

At the mention of Shawn's name Hunter immediately dropped the attitude and bowed, "Hunter Hearst Helmsely at your service. How can I help you?"

"By being Shawn's present." he answered simply.

Hunter was frozen from shock. He almost toppled over on to the floor but quickly caught himself. Bret snickered at the look on his face. It seemed that Hunter's eyes were about to pop out of his head. "I don't think I heard you correctly because I really thought you said you wanted me to be Shawn's present."

"I did. You're already going to the surprise party we're having for him and you've been picked to join us for the after party if you get what I'm saying."

"Yeah I get it." Hunter had to pause for a moment. He had suddenly been hit with ideas of what he was going to do to Shawn that night and a grin formed on his face, "So since I'm his birthday present, I'll have him completely to myself right?"

Bret glared evilly at him, "Over my dead body Helmsely."

Hunter raised his hands defensively, "Tempting idea, but I'll back off."

"You better. Cause there's a reason they call me the hitman that has nothing to do with the Sharpshooter." Bret calmed down some and started again, "Now Shawn has ears all over the locker room. It's really weird actually, but don't speak a word of this or the party to anyone, understand? He only thinks I'm taking him out to a club. He doesn't know anything else besides that."

Hunter nodded vigorously, "Good. Now we have just a few more details to iron out..."

The three weeks before the party when smoothly. Shawn didn't ask too many questions about his present, which was really a first for him. The night of the party, Bret found himself backstage with Hunter while Shawn was getting ready, so they had at least an hour to make sure they had everything ready.

Shawn was getting suspicious. As soon as Bret said that he, Shawn, and Hunter were riding out to the club together, he had to convince him that he wasn't going duct tape Hunter and stick him inside the trunk of his car for his entire birthday. However, Bret couldn't say that the thought didn't cross his mind though.

"Now after we cut the cake, you'll wait a few minutes before heading back to the hotel to finish setting up the room. When we get there I don't want you to say a word until he figures out it's you." He explained.

Hunter's feral grin had been glued to his face all day. He couldn't wait until the real party started, "Works for me."

Bret glanced at his watch and called out to Shawn, 'Are you ready yet? We won't be able to get in the club if we wait any longer!"

"I'm coming out right now!" Shawn finally stepped out of the locker and grinned, spinning around to show off his outfit. "So guys, How do I look?"

If it were possible both Hunter and Bret's jaws would have dropped to the ground. Shawn was wearing a button down red shirt was so tight it seemed as if it was a second skin. What really caught their attention were the black leather pants that melded to every curve of his ass and all the muscles in his thighs. He capped off the outfit with one of his black vests and a pair of black, silver toed cowboy boots. He looked like a walking, talking wet dream.

"Y- you look ab- ab- absolutely amazing Shawn." Hunter stuttered out.

Bret remained frozen until a well placed elbow to ribs from Hunter brought him back to his senses. He wiped the drool from his chin and smiled at him, pulling him into an embrace, "For once I agree with Helmsely. You look so sexy tonight." he said as he caressed Shawn's silky smooth skin with his fingers. As he leaned in for a kiss, Hunter cleared his throat loudly. Bret was glaring daggers at him. "Is there something you want?"

"We're going to be late." he said smugly.

"I guess we should get going then. Come on beautiful." With one last glare at Hunter, Bret wrapped an arm around Shawn's waste waist and began leading him toward the car where the others were waiting.

As they finally got on the road, everyone was relaxing and enjoying the ride except for Shawn who just had to know where they were going. "Bret, what kind of club are you supposed to be taking me to?"

"Just relax. You'll see when we get there." They pulled into the parking lot of the club, which was completely empty. Bret had told everyone to park away from the club so Shawn wouldn't notice anything. Of course his curiosity got the better of him and he quickly jumped out and started to sprint into the club, until Hunter pulled him back.

"Easy there heartbreaker. The club isn't going anywhere."

"Come on." Bret said as he grabbed his hand, "We're going inside so there's no need for you to pout anymore." Shawn paid no attention to him and continued to pout as they went inside. The club was pitch black and if he wasn't holding onto Hunter and Bret's hands he would have forgot they were there.

"Come on guys. What's the big idea?" Shawn asked.

He jumped when he heard the multiple voices answering him in the dark room."Well the big idea is...HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHAWN!" Bret hit the lights and at least 50 of their friends and colleagues appeared.

An ecstatic grin spread across Shawn's face. He captured both Bret and Hunter in a bone crushing hug and gave them a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you so much guys! This is absolutely amazing!" He grabbed both their hands and pulled them into the crowd.

The night was going perfectly. The drinks were flowing, which meant that half the people at the party wouldn't remember anything the next morning, the dance floor was filled and everyone just seemed to be having fun.

Shawn bounced over to Bret, who was happing a drink at the bar. "Come dance with me." he said as he pulled on the hitman's arm in an effort to get him out of his seat. "You should out there having fun with me, not sitting here by yourself."

"I'm not much of a dancer beautiful, but you go on and have fun."

"Please?" Shawn had a full blown pout going. His crystal blue eyes and quivering lower lip were most men's kryptonite, but for once it seemed like he was being resisted.

Hunter piped up from a few seats down, "I'll dance with you Shawn!"

Bret instantly changed his mind and began pulling Shawn to the dance floor. "A dance sounds like fun."

They ended up in the center of the dance floor and Shawn wrapped his arms around Bret's neck. "There's no need to be so possessive. Hunter's just being friendly. He's really a nice guy once you get to know him."

Bret snorted, '_A nice guy who wants nothing more than to get in your pants...that are very,very tight by the way. I wonder who gave them to him. Oh well_, _I wonder how long it will take me to peel him out of them?' _He snapped back to reality when he heard Shawn calling him.

"Well what's got you so zoned out?" he asked curiously.

Bret smirked sexily and leaned downed to nuzzle against Shawn's neck before whispering, "Just thinking about how much I can't wait to get you back to the hotel and give you the rest of your present."

"You mean there's more?"

"Of course baby. Tonight's your night and I'm gonna treat you like the princess you are."

" Well I can't argue with that, now can I?"

Shawn smiled and pulled Bret closer as the music sped up. The two lovers ground against each other, as if they were trying to match the quick and pulsating beat of the music. It wasn't often that he let himself go, but between Shawn moving hotly against him and the alcohol running through his veins, he was up for just about anything.

He heard Shawn groan as he slipped his knee between his legs, creating some of the most delicious sensations he'd ever felt. Shawn roughly pulled him down for a lust filled kiss. There was so much lust behind it, it nearly turned violent. Their teeth clacked and their tongues dueled as they deepened the kiss.

Bret wasn't sure who groaned so wantonly when they broke apart, but he was pretty sure it was probably him. He spun Shawn around and plastered himself to his heartbreaker's back, grinding his hardening cock against Shawn's ass. He heard him moan and felt him clutch at his arms as they continued their hypnotic dance. He leaned down to kiss and suck at his neck, drawing shivers from the younger man.

Hunter couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of him. The object of his desire just a few feet away from him, looking completely lost in pleasure, dancing with his sexy yet irritating lover. He smirked to himself and dropped his glass back on the table and walked calmly out onto the floor. There was nothing wrong with having a little fun.

He grasped Shawn by the hips and began moving with them, only leaning over to Bret to say, "I hope you don't mind me joining in. Besides there's nothing wrong with getting the party started a little early, is it?"

For once Bret didn't glare or snap back with a sarcastic comment, "No. There's nothing wrong with that at all."

Hunter grinned back and continued his motions, kissing everywhere Bret wasn't. He ran his hands up and down Shawn's chest, the soft feeling of the silk intensifying the pleasure against his already sensitive skin. He closed the distance between them, melding his body against Shawn's front and speeding up the rocking of his hips.

Shawn was in heaven. His head lolled against Bret shoulder. They were driving him to the edge and over. The loud music muffled his whimpers and sighs. He needed a release. '_Who knew that a dance could be such torture?'_ He groaned loudly when he felt their hand cup him through his pants and begin stroking. Then suddenly everything stopped. Shawn opened his eyes and stared right into Hunter's devilish face.

"Sorry Shawny. The song ended, so I guess our dance is over."

Shawn just stared at him in disbelief, "No way! You can't just leave me like this." He tried to lean back against Bret, but his lover had moved away too.

"Sorry beautiful, but you should save that energy for after your party. You'll definitely need it more then."

Shawn glared at both of them before heading back to the bar. He needed a drink. After that hot little performance he needed something to cool him down. He sat down next to Taker, who chuckled when he saw his disheveled look.

"Have fun dancing?" he asked teasingly.

"You have no idea." He grinned. "But those bastards are gonna pay for leaving me all hot and bothered out there." Shawn looked around, finding no trace of his blonde haired friend or his dark haired lover. "Where did those two disappear to anyway?"

"Well you're about to find out." Taker pointed over to the stage where the DJ was playing, where Bret stood with a mic in his hand.

"Shawn, I'm not really good with the whole speech thing, so I'm gonna make this short and sweet. First and most important, I love you and really hope you're enjoying your party, and second...happy birthday!"

Everyone began singing Happy Birthday to Shawn as Hunter brought his cake in. He chuckled when he looked at it. It was in the shape of a heart with a line of frosting representing a crack, down the middle. Bret came down from the stage and stood next to Shawn as he blew out the candles.

Bret leaned down and asked, "So what did you wish for?"

Shawn just smiled and playfully pushed him away, "If I told you then it wouldn't come true."

Hunter glanced over at Bret, who nodded to back to him. He knew that was the signal for him to leave. He glanced around the club and knew he didn't have long to wait before Bret and Shawn joined him at the hotel. Drunk wrestlers were insane wrestlers and since everyone was already looking like they were three sheets to the wind, the insaneness was soon to come. He quietly slipped out of the club and drove back to the hotel. He really hoped they did hurry though. Their little show on the dance floor had turned him on a little more than he had planned.

Bret held Shawn close to his chest as they watched everyone leave. When the club was finally empty, he turned to Shawn and burst out laughing. "I have never seen Taker clothesline someone like that before. You think Kevin's alright?"

He shrugged. "After that I'm not sure. That really should teach him not to make fun of Taker's eye liner."

Bret smiled, "Come on. We should get back to the hotel. I still have to give you your present."

Shawn leaned up and gave Bret a soft kiss, "I can't wait."

They reached the hotel in record time. Bret wasted no time and quickly pulled his lover into the elevator, kissing him with as much force as he could muster. His hands roamed over the smaller man's body, coming to rest on his shapely ass and squeezed, making Shawn groan. He smiled and pulled away before they could go any further. He pulled a black, silk blindfold out of his pocket and tied it over Shawn's eyes.

"Sorry, but I can't give you your present without this."

Shawn grinned, "I think I'm gonna really, really like this present then."

When the elevator stopped at their floor, he led Shawn to their door and knocked door opened, a familiar set of hands pulling Shawn inside, and immediately going to work on getting his shirt off. What...?" Before he could say anything else he was silenced with a kiss. He moaned as a tongue slipped in his hot cavern. He broke away from the kiss panting. "What's going on?" He asked dazedly

Another set of arms wrapped around him, "It's your present. Now just relax and enjoy it." Bret murmured.

He gasped when he felt lips replace the hands on his chest, kissing every inch of exposed skin. He could still feel the hands, rough and strong, moving all over his body. His sides, his ass, he could feel the hands everywhere. The first lick to his nipples had him arching forward, trying to get more of his chest into that warm mouth. Not to be outdone, Bret slid his hand down and between his legs, cupping his hard on, squeezing gently. He could hear Shawn's breathing speed up as he started stroking him, hard and fast, just how he liked.

Shawn whimpered when Bret pulled his hand away. He heard the sound of his zipper being undone and tight leather being roughly pulled down his legs. He could feel the shivers creep up his back as the cold air hit his aching cock."Please...!" he begged. "I need... I need..."

His "present" seemed to know exactly what he needed. As soon as he felt that hot, wet mouth surround his length. Shawn let out a loud cry, his hips instinctively thrusting into the mouth in front of him. The slow sucking was driving him mad. When his present took his cock to the base, he almost fell to his knees, and would have if Bret hadn't held him up. He had to know who was doing this to him, who was turning him into writhing mass of need. He tried to pull of the blindfold, but his arms were quickly held to his sides by Bret.

"Just feel beautiful." He murmured against Shawn's neck. "Let me see you lose control."

Shawn could feel his climax coming. He was at the edge and need just a little more to fall over, '_This feels so familiar...too familiar. Those lips...those hands. They feel just like...' _"Hunter!" the name came out as a strangled cry as he finally came. His hips pumping sharply as he emptied his essence down his throat.

Hunter milked him dry before standing and pulling the blindfold from his eyes. Smiling seductively he said only, "Surprise."

Shawn grinned and looked back at Bret, "You said surprise you, so I did."

Shawn stared at his two lovers hungrily, "Yes you did, and now I'll have to thank both of you properly." Hunter and Bret looked at each other, at Shawn then back at each other before stripping as fast as their hands would allow. Shawn followed their lead and shimmied out of his remaining clothing. He climbed on the bed, on his back, his legs spread in invitation, beckoning them to come him.

They wasted no time. Both were on Shawn instantly. Kissing and touching him everywhere they could get their hands. Shawn reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tube of lube, handing it to Hunter. "Since it is my birthday this is what's gonna happen. You're gonna fuck me." he said pointing to Hunter. "And You're gonna watch until I say different." he pointed at Bret.

There usually would have been some complaining after a request like that, but both of them were too worked up to do anything but nod. Hunter eagerly poured the lube over his fingers before thrusting two digits into Shawn's tight passage, making arch clearly off the mattress. Shawn's whole body was flushed, a light sheen of sweat of covering him.

Shawn was eagerly thrusting his hips against Hunter's fingers, when he felt them brush against his prostate, he nearly came again. "Hunter don't tease me, not now. I need you inside me! If you don't hurry, I think I'm gonna go insane."

"Your wish is my command." He slicked up his cock and slid into Shawn's tight heat in one powerful thrust. They both moaned at the feeling. Hunter stilled to allow him to get used to the feeling. He pulled out slowly then thrust back in, groaning at the the tightness. "Jesus Shawn, you feel absolutely amazing." He set a slow rhythm, enjoying every feeling and sound he could get from Shawn.

Bret watched the scene with great interest, stroking himself lazily. He had to admit, that watching Shawn and Hunter together was pretty hot. With one hand gripping his cock, he slipped the other down to his entrance, slipping his index finger in. His soft moans were drowned out by Shawn's cries and Hunter's groans. He watched Shawn intensely, grinning when he reached for him, signaling him over.

He quickly pulled out his fingers and straddled Shawn and inched down on his length, sighing happily at being filled. Bracing himself on on Shawn's chest he raised up until only the tip was left inside him before slamming back down. It wasn't long before they all fell into a rough and fast cycle. Hunter would thrust into Shawn, who would arch into Bret, who would slam down and make Shawn thrust against Hunter, and the cycle would start again.

Shawn could feel his second climax approaching rapidly. With every move Bret or Hunter made, he could feel small shocks of pleasure running through his body. He couldn't keep still. He was torn between thrusting up into Bret or down against Hunter. Their movements all picked up, their moans increasing and pitch and amount. Hunter was pounding into Shawn, the bulging muscles in his legs becoming more defined with his movements. Bret was riding him relentlessly, one hand stroking himself roughly.

Bret lost it first, slamming down one time, he shuddered and with a long drawn out moan sprayed his essence in his and Shawn's chest. Between Bret's muscles tightening with a vice like grip around him, and Hunter's thrusts constantly striking his sweet spot, Shawn came with a loud wail, shooting deeply into Bret's snug channel. Hunter came last, thrusting a few more times into Shawn's wet heat before collapsing against Bret, kissing his neck softly. They all stayed in that position for a few more moments, relishing the in the afterglow. They pulled apart and curled up in the king sized bed, Bret on one side of Shawn and Hunter on the other, each of them sated and satisfied.

"Did you enjoy your present beautiful?" Bret asked.

Shawn grinned and kissed Bret softly on the lips, "It was absolutely incredible. Thank you, both of you."

Hunter smiled, "You are very welcome, besides the night's not over yet. It is still your birthday and I know you can't be tired out yet, or are you losing steam in your old age?"

"Old age!" Shawn rolled over onto Hunter. Straddling his thighs and trapping his wrists above his head. He looked over at Bret and smirked evilly, "How about we teach him a little about respecting his elders?"

Bret just chuckled and crawled over to them, "Sounds good to me."


End file.
